


Keith's haircut. (Some minor Kallura)

by Efiladeeni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, F/M, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, POV Allura (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efiladeeni/pseuds/Efiladeeni
Summary: Allura and Pidge have a sleepover and get to discussing who indeed of the Paladins is the most attractive? And hijnx ensue!(Aka I had yet to find a good fic where Keith got his haircut so I wrote this in my spare time)





	Keith's haircut. (Some minor Kallura)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for lack of Grammer and punctuation. I wrote this with no intention of ever showing it to anyone so it’s a little rough. Also I’m just too lazy to go back and fix it.

Allura had been trying with little to no success to comb the ever stubborn knots out of her hair, that had been seeming to become all the more frequent as of late. When she heard a knock on her door. “Uh hey princess it’s pidge, sorry to bother you this late. mind if I come in?” 

“Why of course.” Allura said. the door panel slid open and pidge walked in, dragging her pillow. She was wearing what Allura assumed was her nightwear, although it wasn’t too different from what she regularly wore. 

“So did you need to discuss something with me pidge?” Allura put down her comb. And straightened her dress hoping Pidge didn’t notice her less than presentable state. “Uh no.” She scratched her head. “I just....well the guys are spending the night together and I got bored so.....” 

“The boys together?” Allura said with a bit of a shocked expression. “I mean I suspected something but not this! Well I can see Lance, but the others as well?” Pidge blinked for a few moments not fully understanding what the princess had meant until it donned upon her. 

“What? Oh no I mean.” She buried her forehead in her hands. “Sometimes I forget things are- Uh were different on Altea.” Allura was confused. “I’m sorry but I fail to follow?” 

Pidge took a deep breath. “Well on earth, friends do this thing where they hang out and stay the night in one persons room.” Allura was even more confused. “Why would they need to do that? Aren’t their own living quarters suitable enough?” 

“No it’s like something fun that friends do to bond with one another.” Pidge could tell Allura still wasn’t following. “Look at it this way. It’s a team building exercise.”

Allura's face lit up with understanding. “Well why did you not say so in the first place?” Pidge merely rolled her eyes. “so what does one exactly do when they spend the night ?....” Allura inquired. 

Pidge tossed her pillow on the ground and plopped onto the floor, folding her legs over one another into criss cross apple sauce. “Eh we just hang out and talk till we fall asleep....or at least that’s usually what happens.” 

Allura found earth customs so strange sometimes. But she had been wanting some girl time with Pidge. “Alright.” She said smiling. “But what exactly are we to talk about?”

Pidge shrugged. “whatever we want I guess.” Allura was at a loss. What in the quiznak was she supposed to say? Sure Pidge was a girl but that’s about where the similarities ended, the only one she had less in common with was Keith and that was hard to top. 

“Oh yeah, I think they also braid each others hair, or something.” Pidge added nonchalantly. Allura's face was overcome with a wide smile. “On Altea we also have this tradition.” Pidge stroked her chin. “Hmmm fascinating.” 

After That Allura commenced to braid both their hair, seeing as Pidge didn’t exactly know how. That being said Allura found it somewhat difficult to braid what little hair Pidge had. But after a few attempts she’d managed to Braid a little crown around Pidge's head. (It was quite cute in Allura's opinion) Once she was quite satisfied with the results she quickly did her hair how her nursemaid had taught her when she was a child. 

And as she did this Pidge asked her several bizarre questions about Altean culture, which she was more than happy to answer. 

By the time they were done, they’d both been laughing quite a bit about the bizarre cultures of one another’s home worlds. It’d been quite informative. Allura never knew how surprisingly different yet similar Altea and earth were. 

Pidge laid sprawled across Allura’s bed hugging her pillow, when she changed the subject. “So Yogurt and Ekenari aside. I’ve been wondering about something?” Pidge pushed her glasses up so that they turned white for a brief moment when they caught the light. “How do you feel about relationships?” 

Allura was a bit taken aback. “Excuse me?” Pidge grinned. “I mean we will eventually probably wanna start being with other people at some point, when things have cooled down a little.” This sort of talk coming from Pidge was quite a surprise to Allura. She had no idea Pidge thought about this sort of thing. It just didn’t seem like her. Pidge after all wasn’t the most feminine of the paladins. No that honor belonged to Lance. 

“I'm not exactly against the idea, although I haven’t exactly given it much thought.” Pidge seemed to accept this answer,she nodded her head. “Yeah figured, but personally it seems like kind of a waste to me.” 

Allura tilted her head. “What do you mean a waste?” Pidge shrugged. “I mean the guys are each attractive. In their own way you gotta admit. And I feel like some of them would benefit with someone in their life.” 

“Well you are right that each has his own.......charm, some more than others.  
I just don’t understand why you’d ask me?” Pidge looked at her like she’d asked the most obvious thing in the universe. “I think it should be pretty obvious.”

Allura grew a tad frustrated. “It’s really not and...” Pidge interrupted. “Wait, some more than others? So you rate them?” Allura blushed a little. “No of course not..it’s just well, you know some of them are clearly more attractive. And others.....” 

Pidge outright giggled at this statement, which almost scared Allura. Since Pidge rarely did that sort of thing. “So if you did rate them, then who’d be first?” Allura nearly choked. Now She was downright terrified! What was she even supposed to say? Would the other paladins be insulted? Should they be even talking about this?

“I think it’s Keith.” Pidge remarked casually while messing around with her braid. Now it was Allura's turn to laugh. “Keith? Of all the paladins Keith?”  
Pidge shrugged. “He’s definitely the most physically attractive. At least according to most standards.” Allura hugged her pillow. “He’s an amazing pilot. But I honestly find even Lance more attractive.”

Pidge shook her head. “It’s just because Keith doesn’t exactly take care of himself. Under all that hair he really has a nice face.” A nice face? Somehow that didn’t seem quite possible. After all Allura couldn’t imagine kieth without the long bangs or the messy tuft of hair on the back of his head that gotten far too long to be classified as a mullet anymore. 

“Back at the garrison they made him cut his hair his first day. And apparently until it grew back he was supposedly really popular with the girls. That’s actually why Lance started the whole rivalry thing. Least that’s what Hunk said.” It did make sense. She could see Lance getting worked up about something like that. But still she couldn’t imagine multiple girls infatuated by Keith?

“So what you’re saying is Keith is only unattractive due to his hair?” Allura asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone, which was uncommon for her. But this Keith business had her intrigued. “Yeah, not that his surly attitude helps.” 

Allura kept trying to picture what Keith's face might look like underneath all his hair. But the matter of the fact was, she simply could not. It was like imagining Hunk hating food. Impossible! “I’m quite sorry Pidge but somehow I still cannot see it.” 

Pidge sighed. “Eh never mind, not that it matters anyway. Hey you got anything to eat?” She inquired casually. “Oh uh yes! I can ask the mice to bring us something, what would you like?” Pidge shrugged and waved her wrist.”Whatever is fine, I’m just hungry.”

Allura sent the mice to the kitchen to grab some food and after consuming the assortment of food goo and razsnk they’d brought. The girls continued to talk about many other subjects, never once returning to the business of the other paladins. Which left Allura quite restless. So restless that even well after Pidge had fallen asleep, it seemed she could not. 

Allura whispered to the mice.”I don’t know why? but I can’t seem to possibly fall asleep.” The mice squeaked a response. “No! It has nothing to do with what Pidge said!” Allura said rather defensively. The mice all shrugged and turned to sleep. “But..I am just a tad curious.” She sighed. “I fear I shall not sleep tonight.” At this the mice all scurried round and started tugging her from different places. “What? I couldn’t possibly....But what if I wake him?” The mice each frowned as if this concern was ridiculous. But as a matter of fact it was well known that Keith was a light sleeper. After all the times Lance had tried to sneak in and nearly got a knife to the throat was enough warning for the others not to disturb him in his sleep. 

The mice began threatening to go whether she came or not. And Allura knew that if she didn’t come the mice might well intend to actually wake him. “Alright fine, but we must be sure to not wake him. Is that clear?” The mice each nodded and promised to be on their best behavior. 

Allura quietly slipped out of her room, being careful so as not to wake Pidge. The castle was awfully quiet at night. Not that she hadn’t slipped out many times before. But tonight somehow seemed extra quiet, which wasn’t ideal for when one wanted to be sneaky but it’d have to do. 

She made her way to Keith’s room, the only sounds being the patter of the mice's paws and the swishing of her night gown. When she opened the door she was quite surprised to find Hunk and Lance draped over the floor. Each drooling quite a bit. She had remembered Pidge saying that the boys had also slept over, as she called it. And it Made sense Shiro not being there. After all it didn’t seem like a very Black paladiny thing to do. 

She carefully stepped over both Lance and hunk making sure also not to step in the various piles of food goo all over the floor, and made her way over to Keith. He laid in his bed face up with his hand hanging over the edge of the bed holding onto his knife. Allura gulped cautioning herself to absolutely not wake Keith. Lest risking it being to her throat. 

She leaned over and looked at his face. Now whereas most people looked quite serene when they slept you could say Keith was quite the opposite. His face was scrunched into a frown,his hair in a tangled mess about his face while the rest of him...well was just a tad threatening. 

Allura frowned. She was right. How could Pidge think of all the Paladins that he was the most Attractive? She rolled her eyes what good did the mice think this would do? Suddenly one of the mice scurried onto his pillow and busied herself about his face and gestured for Allura to come closer. Allura sighed. As soon as the mice were satisfied she’d be leaving as quick as possible and.....

Allura didn’t breath for a moment. The little mouse had commenced to wipe all the hair off of Keith’s face. And to her surprise she was quite pleased with the results. He looked almost like a completely different person.Yes he was still frowning but somehow the frown seemed less menacing and more adorable? 

Maybe it was The way his mouth turned down and made it look almost as though he was pouting. Or the way his little nose was absolutely darling the way it was all scrunched up. Almost like a little nadnibael (which is the equivalent of a puppy by the way) And his eyes oh how Allura longed for his long lashes to flutter open so she could see what color his eyes were without the downcast shadow looming over them. 

She absentmindedly stroked the remaining hairs from his face. His skin felt so smooth. Mind you not as smooth as Lance's who had made it a point to make sure everyone had the luxury of feeling his glorious skin. Much to everyones Chagrin 

Still she couldn’t believe that the moody red paladin had such a handsome face. She twirled her finger in his hair. Which she'd always found rather depressing due to its black color but somehow now against his pale skin the color seemed striking. If only she could see him in better lighting. While it was true that Alteans had excellent night vision it still wasn’t the same as seeing in the daytime. 

Keith let out a small groan. Allura jumped back startled by the sudden sound. Keith started to turn his head. His eyes fluttered open and in a rather raspy voice he croaked out. “Princess is that you?” 

At this Allura panicked and ran as fast as she could. not even checking if the mice were behind her. she dashed behind a corner. making sure Keith hadn’t followed in pursuit. She peeked around the corner. When she saw he wasn’t there she breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding but not from the running or fear of almost getting caught no this was a little more severe than that. But regardless of. What it was There was one thing that Allura was certain of. No matter what, she had to see his face again. 

___________________

The next day everyone had noticed something was a bit off about Allura who'd been staring intently at Keith all morning. 

“Gosh Keith I wouldn’t wanna be you right now.” Lance whispered elbowing Keith in the ribs. “What the quiznak did you do to make her so mad ? I mean I Haven’t seen her this mad since she found out you were half Galra!”

Keith let out a sigh of frustration. He didn’t need this right now. Especially not from Lance. “I didn’t do anything! okay?” To be perfectly honest he wasn’t so sure. Had he done something to make her mad? Not that he could remember even talking to her lately? Was that what made her angry? No they hardly talked anyways it couldn’t of been that. Right?

Hunk came up from behind both of them. ‘Hey whatcha guys whispering about?” Lance smiled. “Oh you know,how the princess is probably going to take Keith’s head off at some point today. The norm.” Hunk winced. “Yeah dude she does look awfully pissed at you right now.” 

Keith opened his mouth to defend himself when Pidge walked in and quite loudly whispered to Lance. “Is it just me or does the princess look like she’s trying to murder Keith with her eyeballs?” Keith growled and shot Pidge a nasty glare. Shiro placed his robotic hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Now everyone I’m sure whatever Keith did will be fine as long as he Apologizes.” Shiro gave him a reassuring squeeze and smiled. “Isn’t that right Keith?” 

But He didn’t do anything! what was he supposed to apologize for? “Keith?” Lance waved his hand in front of Keith’s face. “Hello Blue paladin to Keith!” I mean he wasn’t so good with people anyways, much less girls. Although he got along alright with Pidge but that was different. She didn’t get randomly angry at him for no reason. 

“KEITH!!!” Lance yelled at the top of his lungs causing everyone to suddenly stare in his direction. Keith could feel his cheeks turning red. He hated Attention especially when... well when it was like this. 

“Um yeah Lance.” He managed to say as casually as he possibly could. Lance crossed his arms. “Didn’t you hear us?” Keith shrugged. Glancing sideways at the princess and Coran who were clearly waiting to see what the yelling had been about. “Uh no.”

Lance seemed offended at Keith’s apparent lack of interest in their conversation. And started to say something when Shiro gave him a stern look. Lance waved his arms in the air. And said “Fine!” Then stormed off. 

Coran scratched his Mustache. “Hmm wonder what that was about?” He looked at the princess who seemed rather fixated on the door for some reason. “Uh princess? Are you alright?” Allura turned her head. “Oh um yes of course Coran that’s lovely now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be back in just a tic.” Coran scratched his head. “Must be that time of the Dobosh.” 

Later that day Keith let his frustrations out in the training room as he usually did. He was in the middle of stabbing a robot when Allura walked in. He quickly shut the sim off and walked over to where she was standing. 

“If you wanted shiro he went off with Lance to scout a nearby planet.” Allura blinked. “Oh no I um actually I.....” What was she going on about? Was she gonna get angry at him or not?

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I was just thinking that um isn’t a tad difficult to see with all that hair in your eyes?” Keith blinked several times trying to process exactly what she was saying. “Um it actually doesn’t bother me.” Allura averted her gaze. “Oh well um that’s a shame.” 

Keith scratched his head. What was she talking about? Allura wasn’t making any sense. One minute she looked like she wanted to kill him the next she starts talking about hair and can’t even look him in the eye?

There was an awkwardly long silence. Allura coughed. Keith couldn’t take it anymore. “Look princess did I offend you or something? because I don’t get why you’re so angry with me?” Allura looked dumbfounded. “What?” Keith let out a frustrated groan. “Look I’m sorry about whatever I did to offend you but I honestly have no idea what I did wrong?”

The mice started laughing. Allura shot them a reprimanding look. “Keith I absolutely have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not angry with you.” Now it was Keith’s turn to look dumbfounded. “Well uh that’s a relief.” 

Allura sighed. “I don’t know what could possibly of made you think I was?” Keith shrugged brushing the sweat of his forehead. “I don’t know it’s just last time you looked at me like that was during the whole Blade of Marmora incident.” 

“Stared At you I wasn’t...” Allura’s cheeks turned bright pink. “Oh Keith I wasn’t staring I mean for er I mean at you!” She stuttered. “Well I was but not like that!” She buried her face in her hands. “Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you think I was angry with you.” She took a deep breath. “I was just um wondering perhaps ,that uh well It’s actually quite silly but, I Uh ,promise you won’t think it’s ridiculous.” 

Keith gulped. what did he just witness? The princess fumbling about stuttering over herself? It almost didn’t seem possible. “Um uh no of course not Princess.” Allura took a deep breath. “Good. Well you see the thing was....I was actually trying to figure out...the color of your eyes.” Allura grinned sheepishly. 

Keith was speechless. Was that what this was about? Allura twirled her hair around her finger. “I just well you see it’s actually rather unclear on the exact color of your eyes and I was just um well a tad curious.” 

Keith was relieved that Allura wasn’t angry with him but this much fuss over the color of his eyes seemed a little ridiculous. “Well they’re Gray.” A look of disappointment came across Allura’s face. “Ah I see well....” he interrupted her. “Although some people have claimed at times that they were purple.” Allura furrowed her brow. “Purple you say?” 

Keith shrugged.”I am half galra so they could be.” Allura took a step forward. And grabbed his face with both of her hands. “Um Allura what are you doing?” She had a determined look on her face. “Shh hold still. He tried to back away. “Allura I really should get back to...” her grip tightened. “Let me see!” 

He could feel the warmth of her hands as she stroked back his bangs. Her body pressed into his chest. He gulped and tried not to move. She held his chin up. “Oh this is pointless If you don’t look at me!” So She'd noticed him trying to avoid eye contact. He took a deep breath and stared her straight in the eyes. 

Their eyes locked and both of them stood there breathless. It was only when Allura broke the silence with a squeal. That he’d realized his hands had for a moment instinctively rested on her hips. 

What did he just do?

——————

Allura stared directly into his eyes. For a moment she forgot to breath. She could hear his heart beating in time with hers. His eyes fixed solely on her. it felt almost magical. She was like a captured animal no matter what she did she couldn’t escape. 

The thing that had her the most captivated were his eyes...oh his eyes. They were so beautiful they shone like crystals and almost seemed like something from a dream. How come she hadn’t noticed them sooner?

Then it dawned on her that of course she hadn’t noticed, Keith’s eyes could of been rainbow and no one would know. Not with that mop on his head. It was then that she had an idea so wonderful she couldn’t but help let out a small squeal of delight. 

She quickly pulled away and briefly thanked Keith for fulfilling her silly little request and that it had been most helpful. And quickly but not too quickly so as not to be suspicious scurried off to her room. 

The mice had been practicing the dances she’d taught them when she ran in. She was practically bursting at the seams when she relayed her plan to them. 

“Oh and his eyes are violet. Can you believe it? Violet!” She giggled. “Oh my I’m far too excited about this! But it’s only natural. After all, it isn’t fair to Keith that he waste a face like that looking sour all the time.” The mice each nodded. “So many options though? Hmmm.” She petted the mouse nearest to her. Much to his delight. 

“Best to stick with what we know will work.” She rested her face on her pillow. “Now about the evidence.....” 

Each mouse brought forward an item or two till Allura had laid in front of her a rather odd assortment of items consisting of. Hunk's headband, Pidge's Glasses, Lance’s Sleeping mask, Shiro's helmet, Coran's famous mustache comb, one of Her bracelets, And most importantly a pair of scissors. 

This sort of thing wasn’t something Allura would typically do but this was different this was for the greater good. It was unfair to Keith that he be forced to look angry all the time when in reality he looked quite the opposite. This would make him more approachable therefore strengthening the bonds of the team and in turn help defeat Zarkon. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. Roundabout logic is just as good as normal logic anyways. besides Now that everything was ready, there was no turning back, all that was left to do was wait till nightfall.   
—————

The next morning everyone was gathered in the meeting room minding their own business until Keith stormed in. “Okay who did it?” He tossed a bunch of stuff onto the couch. Pidge rushed over and grabbed her glasses from the pile. “Hey my glasses! Keith where did you.....” Pidge's mouth as well as everyone else's in the room gaped wide open. 

There was utter silence. Keith’s bangs were gone as well as any trace of the mullet. 

Lance broke the silence. “Dude? You cut your hair!” Keith face palmed. “Thank you Lance for stating the obvious!.” Shiro patted him on the back. “Looks nice,it was about time to cut it anyway.” 

Pidge grinned. “I kinda get what Hunk was saying now about the Garrison.” Hunk shrugged. “Hate to say it but I told you so.” 

Coran stood up tall. “Ah I used to wear my hair like that when I was a whipper snapper, oh I couldn’t get the ladies off me for weeks.” He stroked his Mustache as he often did when reminiscing about his fabulous life. 

Allura smiled. “Hopefully you’ll be able to pilot better like that.” Keith groaned. “Look I wasn’t the one ho did it!” Lance grabbed his sleeping mask. “Clearly. And by the way dude what’s with taking all our stuff?” He gestured to the rest of the pile. “I mean my mask I understand But Coran's comb thingy? Now that’s just plain gross.” 

Keith groaned. “I didn’t take it I....” Coran interrupted. “I’ll have you know I keep my Mustache very clean! Why infact you won’t find a cleaner Altean in the galaxy!” Pidge gestured to Allura. “Since there’s only like two Alteans left doesn’t that mean you just called the princess dirty?” 

Coran froze, The princess face palmed, and everyone save Keith burst into laughter. 

Keith let out a sigh of frustration. “Fine I give up!” He yelled and stormed out of the room. 

“Wonder what that was about?” Hunk said scratching his head. Everyone shrugged. “Well I suppose we'll never know.” Allura said with a grin trying to suppress the giggles she’d been containing all morning. Only five souls would ever know her secret... and they weren’t telling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well hope you enjoyed it. Kallura is my baby. I know it’s never gonna happen and it’s not super popular but.....Awkward Keith is my baby. And pining Allura is a bonus. ;) 
> 
> Oh and I might be willing to do a follow up on this. (Hint it might include jealous Allura and a clueless Keith being hit on)


End file.
